


Наше торжество

by WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Series: Nos Célébrations [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Adam Young Still Has His Powers, Don't copy to another site, Everybody Lives, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Other, Post-Canon, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: Адам перезагрузил Вселенную. Лигур должен быть жив. Но в Аду его нет…
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Ligur & Michael (Good Omens)
Series: Nos Célébrations [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131071
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Good Omens 2021: тексты G-T





	Наше торжество

_À la vie, à y croire  
À nos célébrations  
Sauver sa peau, sauver son nom  
À ne garder que le beau  
Je suis la fille, je suis un garçon  
C’est nos célébrations_

Indochine, «Nos célébrations»

Кроули был счастлив, и это немного его пугало. За окном светило августовское солнце, похожее на спелый абрикос. Насчёт птиц он не был уверен. Возможно, они и пели, но в городском шуме их никто не услышал бы, даже ангел и демон со сверхчувствительным слухом. А может, они дрыхли в уютных гнёздах, наевшись жучков и червячков с утра пораньше.

Кроули тоже заморил червячка. Азирафаэль приготовил какао и тосты. Тосты не подгорели, какао было горячим, с идеальной пропорцией молока и воды, смородиновый джем с кислинкой оставлял приятное послевкусие на языке. В общем, жизнь удалась. И настроение не смогло испортить сообщение от Хастура, состоявшее всего из двух слов: «Надо поговорить».

— Ты пойдёшь на встречу? — удивился Азирафаэль.

— Конечно. Хастур ничего мне не сделает.

— Откуда такая уверенность?

— Я знаю, почему он хочет меня видеть.

— Будь осторожен, мой дорогой.

— Обещаю, что позову тебя на помощь, если дело запахнет жареным.

Хастур назначил встречу у пруда в парке Сент-Джеймс.

— Это несправедливо, — заявил он, забыв поздороваться. — Ты здравствуешь и обрёл счастье, в то время как Лигур…

— Он должен быть жив, — перебил его Кроули. — Адам перезагрузил Вселенную.

— В Аду его нет, — прошипел Хастур. — Я искал.

— То есть ты признаёшь, что Лигур — твой лучший друг?

— Издеваешься, змей?

Кроули поднял руки в примирительном жесте.

— На следующий день после отмены Армагеддона Адам всё исправил. «Бентли» сгорела, книжный магазин тоже. И вот они — целёхоньки! На М-25 погибла куча народу. Сейчас с ними всё в порядке. Лигур жив.

— Тогда где он?! — Хастур почти кричал.

Кроули на минуту задумался.

— Говоришь, в Аду его нет?

— Я везде смотрел. В пещерах с горящей смолой в том числе, — надежда, вспыхнувшая в глазах Хастура, начала угасать.

— Так, есть у меня одна догадка… — Кроули достал телефон. — Я её проверю, дай мне пять секунд. Вот… идиоты. Куда Гавриил смотрит, спрашивается?

— М-м?

— Они не удосужились стереть мой старый ангельский аккаунт или хотя бы заблокировать его. Я только что вошёл в их типа суперсекретный чат. О! Михаил жалуется. Ей поручили наставничество над новеньким ангелом с амнезией, и она понятия не имеет, что с ним делать.

— Ты думаешь, это Лигур? — Хастур молитвенно сложил руки.

Кроули ухмыльнулся.

— Голову даю на отсечение. У тебя есть номер Михаил?

— Допустим.

— Давай сюда телефон.

— Зачем?

— Не хочу палиться. Небесный аккаунт мне ещё пригодится. Ну?

Хастур послушно протянул ему мобильник.

Кроули быстро набрал сообщение и повернул к нему экран.

«Привет, дорогуша. Слышал, у тебя проблемы с беспамятным ангелом. Жду в парке Сент-Джеймс».

— И это сработает? — усомнился Хастур.

— Уже сработало, — Кроули приветственно махнул рукой Михаил и растерянному ангелу в белом одеянии.

Хастур обернулся и застыл.

— Лигур?..

— Какая чудесная лягушка! — воскликнул тот. — Можно потрогать?

По крайней мере, он не воспринял Хастура как врага. Кроули счёл это отличным началом.

Михаил не торопясь подошла к нему.

— Я так и знала, что самостоятельно Хастур не сообразит.

— А послать ему весточку слабо было?

— Я не могла сделать первый шаг. За мной… наблюдали.

Кто наблюдал и по какой причине, уточнять не требовалось.

— Есть шанс вернуть ему память?

На лице Михаил отразилось страдание. «Кажется, тут тройничок намечается», — цинично подумал Кроули. Вслух он сказал:

— Хастур мгновенно научит его плохому. А я прикину пару вариантов.

— Спасибо.

Кроули, Азирафаэль и Нижний Тэдфилд хранили очень важную тайну: Вселенная до сих пор слушала Адама Янга.

«Привет, — написал ему Кроули. — С Лигуром ты слегка перестарался, дружок. Белый — не его цвет».

Он удовлетворённо улыбнулся, когда Лигур схватился за голову, а затем вопросил:

— Ради всего адского, что на мне надето?!

Хастур сиял от радости. Михаил благодарно на него посмотрела. Кроули не удержался и крикнул:

— Совет да любовь!

И пошёл домой. К своему ангелу. И решил по дороге заскочить в магазин за Zweigelt Lieblich.

У них появился дополнительный повод для праздника.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1LcmzW0gjAJwVhJkdrULbt9HaGWNVxByT7m3YBZ-fpLc/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
